The Treaty Of Birds
by Clare
Summary: I wrote this one for fun and it's basically about the warring flocks of birdPokemon from Pallet Party Panic holding a meeting afterwards. Pidgeot is having a few problems keeping Fearow in line.


_ NOTE: Although this only features Pokemon characters, all dialogue will be in English. _

## 

The Treaty Of Birds 

Pidgeot raised her wings in a call for silence - once the assembled bird-Pokemon, most Pidgey and Pidgeotto but with Fearow and several of his Spearow cronies under guard, ceased talking among themselves, she began to outline the reason she had called them all together. 

"My feathered friends," she announced in her shrill squawk, "I'm sure you all know why I've called you together . . ." 

"Just get on with it!" heckled a male Pidgeotto perched high in the tree opposite the one Pidgeot was using as a lectern. He was silenced by a sharp peck from his mate and Pidgeot was able to continue uninterupted. 

"As I was saying," she went on. "I've called you all together because some of our fellow Pokemon . . . " She paused at this point to give Fearow a piercing stare. "Do _not_ appear to understand the meaning of the word 'co-operation'." 

She shifted on her perch as she pondered what to say next. 

"Although I grew up in Viridian Forest, I feel I have a duty to all Pokemon. And, when Ash brought me here, I was sickened at the way Fearow and the Spearow were pushing everyone around." 

"I was the only one prepared to stand up to them - I nearly died in the process, but it had to be done. Someone _had_ to show Fearow that we WILL NOT stand to be pushed around!" 

Pidgeot was pacing now, emphasising every squawk by tapping her wing on the tree trunk. Fearow, directly opposite her, made to attack - and was rewarded with a look which said he would find out how sharp her beak was if he did. 

Fearow sank back, grumbling to himself. "Beaten by a bunch of Pidgey and Pidgeotto," he muttered, cursing the day he had crossed paths with a human called Ash Ketchum. "If that human whelp had kept his Pidgeotto to himself . . ."

"Silence!" squawked one of the Pidgeotto guarding Fearow. 

Pidgeot ignored the interuption. "By teamwork, we showed Fearow what we were made of," she said. "And, _only_ by teamwork can our flocks learn to live in harmony. Therefore, we have drawn up a peace treaty." 

She nodded towards a nearby Pidgeotto, who began to recite the articles from memory. 

"The peace treaty between the Pidgey and Pidgeotto and Spearow and Fearow flocks, both of the forest near the human settlement known as Pallet Town," he announced. "Article One: _Fearow must never again attempt to frighten, harrass or otherwise intimidate other Pokemon_. Article Two: _The above will be enforced by a regular patrol of the Rival Territories_. Article Three: _Fearow shall have no right to bother anyone again, but will retain the position of Flock Leader for the Spearow_. Article Four: _All Spearow in Fearow's flock shall undertake to stay within their own territorial bounds and not attempt to pick up the campaign of harrassment_. Article Five: _Should Fearow ever attempt to contravene any of the above Articles, swift and decisive measures will immediately be take to stop it_." 

There was much nodding from the Pidgey and Pidgeotto, many of whom were tired of Fearow's constant attacks and had been glad when Pidgeot finally sorted him out. The Spearow, however, looked mutinous even compared with their natural appearence - several broke free from their guards and began to ambush Pidgeot. 

Pidgeot quickly took to the air, with most of the Spearow flying after her. Fearow glared at them in contempt. 

"GET DOWN HERE!" he ordered. "Don't try to outfly a Pidgeot!" 

But Pidgeot had had enough - she could already see the peace negotiations descending into a complete shambles. Her talons outstreched, she flew at Fearow, knocking him off his perch.

Fearow struggled to get airborne. Pulling out of his dive, he launched himself at Pidgeot. 

The fighting was furious as the two birds swooped and circled round each other, attacking with beaks and talons. But Pidgeot had the upper hand (or should that be "upper talon"?) - anyway, it did not take long for her to pin Fearow to the ground directly below the trees the birds had been using for their negotiations. 

"Listen, Long Beak!" she told Fearow, thrusting her face into his. "You've just rudely violated your half of the treaty - and I'm not going to stand for it. So you and your Spearow can just SCRAM! Go on - get out of here!" 

With that, she gave a silent signal to the rest of her flock and they all took to the air ready to chase Fearow and the Spearow away. "You have until the count of ten," she told the enemy birds. "And, if I can see so much as a tail feather when I'm done, I'll be after you. One . . ." 

Most of the Spearow took to the air. 

"Two . . ." 

The rest of the Spearow took to the air, but Fearow stayed put, still looking mutinous. 

"Three . . ." 

Seeing the stern look Pidgeot gave him, Fearow decided he would rather not tangle with her again and flew up to join his flock. 

"Four . . ." 

Fearow and the Spearow began to fly away. 

"Five . . ." 

The vanquished birds flapped their wings harder, anxious to get away before Pidgeot had finished counting. 

"Six . . ." 

Fearow and the Spearow soared high into the sky, aware that Pidgeot would almost certainly carry out her threat to chase them if they stuck around. 

"Seven . . ." 

The escaping birds flew faster. 

"Eight . . ." 

Pidgeot, spotting a few stragglers, made ready to fly up and help reunite them with their flock. 

"Nine . . ." 

The last remaining Spearow flew to catch up with their fellows - none of them wanted to argue with a Pidgeot, especially not _this_ Pidgeot. 

"Ten!" 

Pidgeot scanned the horizon for any Spearow foolish enough to linger. But they were all well out of sight - attacking the Pidgey and Pidgeotto had been one thing, but, now that they had Pidgeot on their side, bothering the flock again would be suicide. 

"They're gone," she said to the flock at large. "I just wish they had agreed to the treaty." 

The Pidgeotto who had recited the articles of peace, tapped Pidgeot with his wing. 

"You did your best," he reassured her. "And at least we'll be able to defend ourselves if they do come back." 

"I just hope they don't," Pidgeot said, smiling to herself. "Frankly, if I never see another Fearow as long as I live, I'll be happy." 


End file.
